The Hardships of Destiny
by Takato.Hiroshima-1993
Summary: How did the world intially freeze before Neo-Queen Serenity unfroze it? How did Serenity come to possess the powers she has now, but not as Sailor Moon? Read about the adventure that lead to the freezing of our world, and discover who the Guardians are.R
1. Chapter 1

**The Hardships of Destiny**

**A/N: Hiya! This idea for a oneshot just came into my head and I had to right it down! Don't worry I'm still continuing my other story I just had to write this! Tell me what you think of it! Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. **

"Serena! What have we told you! Another F and we'll disown you right?" At the nod of her daughter's head Irene Tsukino continued. "And look here, you brought home two F's! Serena go to your room right now and pack!"

At this statement Serena Tsukino went to her lovely pink room and packed the most precious of her possessions. Little did our heroine know that her court of sailor scouts were on their way. This court consisted of the nine sailors from the nine planets. Serena had told them what her mother had said, and had been there for her as she tried to catch up to the class. Serena just couldn't catch up fast enough.

"Are you done Serena." Her father said with a cold voice that could have freezed the ocean.

"Yes father." Serena said with a low and quiet voice. As she dragged her suitcase down the stairs following her father she wondered what she would do now. Could she go stay with one of her friends? Possibly.

"Serena, from this moment on, you are no longer believed to be a part of the Tsukino family. You may still use our family name but that's it. If you can prove yourself, then we might let you back into the family." Her mother said with authority.

Sammy then took a hard hold of Serena's arm and threw her out of the house, forcefully. Serena landed on the ground with a thud. A minute later her suitcase landed on top of her. The door slammed shut and she was all alone. She thought it couldn't get any worse. She was wrong. Right in front of her were the scouts. All had faces full of worry and concern across their features. This was more than she could take. Her friends had witnessed just how worthless she was. She did the only thing she could think of. She ran. She ran as fast as could, completely forgetting about her suitcase. She didn't know where her feet would take and she really didn't care either. She soon found herself in the park.

Serena had no idea how she had ended up their but she didn't care a bit. All she saw was the full moon casting a beautiful light all over the lake. She felt like it was trying to cheer her up by bringing everything out of the dark and into the light. Serena couldn't help smiling. She walked towards the edge of pier. She had to be in the middle of that wonderful light. She was oblivious to the shouts of the scouts or Darien telling to come back to shore, to stop walking towards the water. Serena kept walking till she walked off the pier.

Then she walked on the water. All Serena could see was the moon and all it's glory. The people who cared for her couldn't believe she was walking on water! They ran to the edge to the edge of pier for a better look. As Serena neared the middle of the lake, the moonlight came together and formed a single beam of light. When Serena was directly under the moon the beam of light became focused on her only. Serena rose up from the water following the light. Gasps of surprise could be heard from the two cats.

"Artemis are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Luna asked in a voice full of amazement and disbelief.

"On yeah." Was the reply.

"What is it?" All of the scouts and Darien and shouted.

"It's the ritual to become a true Lunarien." A sweet voice answered.

"Queen Serenity."

"Yes. Serena has finally become able to take on the responsibility of the Lunarien family. She has experienced love, and has lost it. She was given a duty and she accepted it. Giving that duty everything she had. Accepting that her life wasn't what she thought it was. She defeated the very thing that destroyed her previous life. She gathered all nine of her court once again for the first time in a thousand years. She understands the hardships of life, and that sometimes even though she works as hard as she can it might not work out. All of these and more were tests to see if she could cope with them and keep going on still doing her best. She has passed. Now watch as a new Lunarien is born, so to speak." Serenity finished with a smile.

As soon as she had finished the light around Serena became intense. Serena's body became taller and slender. Her blue jeans and tight pink t-shirt were replaced with a white gown( like her princess dress) with silver designs all over forming numerous constellations. A golden crescent moon appeared upon her forehead in a brilliant light show. Her hair came out from her loose ponytail to form the familiar buns. This time Silver streaks were mixed within her golden hair. Finally a gold and silver tiara appeared on head. The transformation was complete. The silver crystal came forth and shined with a white light that rivaled the moonlight. It became a silver bracelet that settled on her wrist.

Serena gently floated down and into Darien outstretched arms. Darien silently led the scouts to his apartment as Serenity became transparent and disappeared to the other world once again.


	2. Chapter 2: The Day After

Hardships of Destiny

Chapter Two

The Day After

"Mmm. Huh?" Was the reply from Serena as she awoke.

"Hey! You're awake!" Mina stated as she brought in a tray of food. "You must be starving."

"I am, thanks." Replied Serena as she dug into the food. "Where am I"

"You're at Darien's place. After what happened last night. I mean, between getting kicked out of your house, and the ritual."

"What ritual?" Serena cut off Mina.

"Don't you remember? Last night in the park?" At Serena's confused stare, Mina sighed. "Wait here." Mina then left and muffled voices could be heard outside the door. After several minutes later, Mina returned along with Serena's court and Darien.

"I'm telling you guys, she doesn't remember a thing." Mina said evidently continuing a conversation from before.

"What are you talking about? Serena's mind was drawing a blank as to what they could be talking about.

"Serena, what happened in the park last night?" Setsuna came and sat next to the young girl.

"I just ran to the park. Everyone had seen me getting kicked out, and ...and I was ashamed. I had always found comfort in looking in the moon, so I look at it. When I did, my mind went numb and all I could hear was a voice saying I had passed. Then I came to here." Serena slowly told her story.

"So you don't remember floating and becoming a Lunarien?" Rei asked.

"No, I don't remember floating and...what?" Serena's face was a mask of bewilderment.

"A true Lunarien. You grew taller, your hair now has silver streaks, your body is slender, and your crescent moon is on your forehead." Amy said pointing out each difference.

"Your lying." And Serena stood up, then gasped. She was now eye level with Lita's nose. Before she was only looking at Lita's shoulder. She noticed her clothes were looser as her body gained some curves, which Darien did not miss. Serena is now back in her tank and jeans. Her hair had indeed gained silver streaks as well and length. Serena then walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. There was indeed the moon insignia on her forehead.

"Okay, so you're not lying." Serena said as she walked back to the bedroom. There was a noticeable change in the way Serena carried herself. She carried herself like royalty. But you could see something was troubling her..

"What's wrong Serena?" Darien said walking towards her. Serena bypassed him and walked towards the open window, arms crossed over her chest.

"A change has happened." Serena stated. "We know the world was frozen before Neo-Queen Serenity unfroze it, but how did it get frozen in the first place?" Serena turned back towards the group and continued leaning against the glass.

"Do be able to do that, Serenity had to have already been a Lunarien. Now that I'm a Lunarien, whatever froze the Earth will be coming soon.

A/N: Hey! Look, Chapter Two and a plot line is visible! Thank you to the four who told me to keep writing! Review please! I don't know if you've looked at it if you don't review. (Please it helps motivate me to write if you review!)


	3. Chapter 3: The Tree of Heart

Hardships of Destiny

Chapter Three

The Tree of Heart

"_The time has come. The Earths position is perfect. Now is the time to act." A tall shadowy figure said._

"_Ah yes you are correct." A small, obviously female said._

_Both figures were situated around a large table. Hovering about the table were 3D models of planets and stars. The woman pressed a button and the scene changed to a view of Earth. Seven locations were marked by a red dot on the globe._

"_These seven locations are the entries to the Heart of Earth. If we can conquer at least three, our plan will succeed." The other figure stepped closer to the table. From the glow off the table, you could tell by his tall and muscular build he was male._

"_When do we begin our attack?" The man asked._

"_Right now." The female pressed another button and a blue dot appeared next to the red dot in Tokyo, Japan._

"Mmm. This smoothie tastes awesome!" Serena exclaimed as she sipped her raspberry smoothie.

It was the day after Serena's ceremony in the park. The scouts had decided to treat Serena to a smoothieIt was a shock to all when Serena ordered a raspberry smoothie instead of her regular chocolate.

"Are you sure Serena?" Andrew asked also trying to get around her new look.

"Sure am." Serena replied and was now sitting between Lita and Rei happily sipping her smoothie.

"So what do you want to do after this?" Mina asked the group, sipping her own peach smoothie as well.

"How about we go shopping? I do need more clothes. All my parents let me leave with was on suitcase." Serena said staring at the ceiling.

The small group of five went quiet. Mina, Amy, Rei, and Lita remembering what they had witnessed that night. Serena was remembering the look on her parents faces. A look of disappointment.

Mina suddenly stood up.

"What are we doing just sitting here! We have to go and replenish Serena's wardrobe!" Mina said indicating towards the door.

"Before we 'replenish Serena's wardrobe' how about we deplenish our smoothies." Amy said with a slight smile on her face. All the girls laughed as Mina's face went red in embarrassment.

Ten minutes later, all five girls exited the arcade and started on their way to the Tokyo shopping district. Upon arriving, they stopped and admired a big tree that was situated in the center of the district. Children were climbing and playing around its large trunk. A few people sat in one of the many benches that were around the tree, enjoying the shade form the trees immense canopy of leaves above.

"They call this tree the Tree of Heart. Legend says its one of seven different entries into the Heart of Earth. People say its been here for eternity." Rei explained as they stopped to admire the mighty tree.

"Awesome." Was all Lita said. After a few seconds Lita shook her head. "Wow. That tree really can mesmerize you. Come on, we still have shopping to do."

The girls moved as one group from one store to the next. Over the next two hours the girls tried on shirts, decorative shoes, capris, and floral dresses.

As the girls circled back around the district, and the Tree of Heart came into full view, they could see a blue orb slowly descending near the tree. The sphere stopped descending when , sensing trouble, put down their many shopping bags and stepped closer. The ball then started to grow. The ball grew to about six feet in height, then stopped. A crack appeared in the side. The crack traveled all around the ball, then the ball cracked in the middle. The two halves fill to the ground, and a blue creature curled up on itself was revealed. The creature uncurled itself and fully revealed itself.

The unknown being looked like a tall, slender, asian woman with blue skin. She was wearing a blue chinese dress with the split at mid thigh. Her blue hair was pulled back into a bun, and to complete the ensemble were blue slippers on her feet.

"Who is she?" Lita asked already tense and ready to spring.

"I don't know. Maybe she's friendly?" Mina asked, but one look at her eyes told you she was evil to the bone.

"Don't like her eyes. Maybe we should go sailor?" Amy suggested. The others agreed and took their wands, Serena took our her compact.

"Mars Planet Power!"

"Jupiter Planet Power!"

"Venus Planet Power!"

"Mercury Planet Power!"

The four inner sailor scouts finished their transformations and stood at the ready. Serena raised her compact and yelled, "Moon Cosmic Power!"

Nothing happened. The crystal just sat there in the compact, still and dull.

"What happened!" Serena yelled, staring at the crystal.

"Wait, didn't it become a bracelet that night?" Amy asked remembering seeing the bracelet settle on Serena's wrist that night.

"When I woke up, the crystal was in the compact, not as a bracelet." Serena answered. There wasn't time for a reply because the blue girls had noticed the girls presence and was ready to attack.

The blue girl charged a blue orb in her hand and threw it at the girls. All five girls dodged and Mars powered up her burning mandala attack and, well, attacked the blue girl. The blue girl dodged and charged another orb. This time when she threw her orb, Jupiter intercepted it with a lightning bolt. After that the battle was intense, but clearly the blue girl had the upper hand.

Serena could only watch as her friends were slowly overwhelmed.

"Please, please let me help them." Serena whispered to the Silver Crystal. The crystal them started to glow and transformed itself once again to a bracelet that settled on Serena's wrist. Serena now knew what to do. She held out her wrist with the still glowing bracelet and spoke.

"Moon Crystal Power!" The glow from the bracelet quickly engulfed Serena in a ball of light. Both sides of the fighting ceases to watch.

The light dimmed, and there stood Sailor Moon. Her outfit was different though. Everything that was red, was now black. Everything that was blue, was now silver. The white at the top of her boots were now silver, and the crystal in her tiara was silver now as well.

Serena opened her eyes and stared at the blue girl. Serena held out her hand and energy started to gather in her hand. The energy lengthened and materialized into a silver staff, the Silver Crystal perched on top.

"Moon Beam Shower!"Serena pointed her staff towards the sky. A beam of light shot into the sky. A few seconds passed with nothing happening, then all of a sudden several of that original light beam shot from the sky to the blue girl.

The blue girl was hit many times with those beams, her body started to glow white and the scouts had to close their eyes due to the intense light. When the light toned down, the blue girl wasn't blue. Her skin had turned into a light, tan color. Her hair color changed from blue to black, though still in a bun. Her eyes were green. The girls dress and shoes were still blue. After the girl had finished looking over her new body, she smiled.

"I'm alive." She said.

"Yes, you are. The 'moon beam shower' purges the evil form your very being, and makes you alive." Serena said walking up to the girl. "Now, what's your name."

"Mei Ling." The now named girl answered.

"Well Mei Ling, why don't you come with us, we can be friends." Serena held out her hand, and Mei Ling took it with a smile. The scouts detransformed and introduced themselves. Then the girls went to go shopping again. They had to buy Mei Ling a wardrobe, now that she was going to move in with Rei at the shrine.

"_No!" The shadowy man threw a chair across the room._

"_Brother, stop! So we lost the first battle, so what?" The woman said staring at her brother. "There are sill six entries and all we need is to conquer three of them."_

"_But they have Mei Ling! The guardian of the tree!" The man stared back at his sister._

"_So? She won't remember us, or our plan." The woman walked towards her brother. "I have a plan to deal with the sailor scouts." With a sly smile on her face the woman stalked out of the room, leaving her brother alone to wonder. _

A/N: Okay, I don't own Sailor Moon, otherwise this would be on TV right now. The poll is over. Thanks to Yara, due to suggestions, I got inspiration! Tell me what you think by reviewing! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Lazarus and Hester

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, but the protectors, guardians, and villains, are all mine.

Hardships of Destiny

Chapter Four

Lazarus and Hester

"So what do you thing of Japan, Mei Ling?" Lita asked the Asian woman while at Rei's shrine.

"It's all right, though everything sure has changed." Mei Ling sighed.

"What do you mean changed?" Rei asked handing out the tea cups.

"I'm starting to remember my memories from before I became a guardian." Mei Ling took a sip of her tea and stared at the shocked expressions. "You really didn't think I was born a guardian did you?"

"Well, yeah." Mina shrugged her shoulders. "You were blue after all."

"No, no. I was born during the early 1200s in Eastern China." Mei Ling explained as she took another drink from her cup.

"Then how did you become a guardian?" Serena asked as she grabbed a cookie from the platter.

"I died." The girls all froze and Mei Ling continued. "When I was about seventeen I joined a merchant caravan to escape from an arranged marriage. Three days into the journey we were attacked by bandits. I was one of the three women they took hostage and didn't kill. While we were walking I tried to escape. I managed to free the other two women, but the bandits quickly caught me again. They figured I wasn't worth the trouble, so they threw me off the side of a cliff." Mei Ling took a deep breath and continued. "I remember falling and hitting the ground. I was in so much pain. Just then a light shined and a figure came towards me wearing a while robe with a gold belt. I can still remember that time so clearly."

**Line Break----------------------------------------------------------------------------Line Break **

"Hello." A robed figure in white said crouching next to Mei Ling's broken body. By his voice you tell he was male. "Are you in pain?"

Mei Ling nodded then winced as the movement caused a wave of pain to travel down her spine. The man laid a hand on her shoulder. Instantly all the pain disappeared.

"It's only temporary." The man then took off his robe and revealed a pair of blue jean pants and a tight fitting shirt. He folded his robe and put it under Mei Ling's head.

"Your clothes." Mei Ling whispered. The man tugged at his clothes.

"These? These clothes are from the year 2002." The man waved his hand. "Don't worry about them. Now, you are going to die," The news it Mei Ling like a rock. Mei Ling closed her eyes. "but there is another option." Mei Ling opened her eyes and stared at the man intently.

"What is it?" Mei Ling's voice was weak and her breathing was becoming increasingly shallow.

"Become a guardian." Mei Ling blinked. "A guardian protects one of the seven entries to the Heart of the Earth. To become a guardian means to live forever." The man looked into Mei Ling's eyes. "You don't have to accept, but I've seen your courage, bravery, and Heart. I believe you can do this. Mei Ling Hideki, will you become a guardian.

"I will."

The man smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that." The man stood up and placed his palms down, facing Mei Ling. "By the power of Protector Andros Vense, this woman, Mei Ling Hideki, is now the guardian of the fifth portal." When Andros finished his line, a blue aura surrounded Mei Ling's body. Mei Ling felt her broken body repair itself and become stronger. Slowly Mei Ling fell unconscious and before she slipped completely, she heard a voice say, "Now you have been reborn."

**Line Break-----------------------------------------------------------------------Line Break**

"When I woke up I was at the Tree of Heart and knew my duties immediately." Mei Ling leaned back against Rei's bed. "I never did see Andros again."

"Wait a minute; you're the guardian for the tree, right?" Serena said as she pointed at Mei Ling. Mei Ling nodded. "Well then, aren't you supposed to be, you know, guarding?" Mei Ling laughed.

"You're right, Serena. Do you see this earring?" Mel Ling pulled at her right ear lobe where a single blue earring rested. Mei Ling removed the earring and held it out for the others to see. "Right now, the gateway is sealed. I have the only key as well. Do you see the image on the side?" Mei Ling pointed to a small figure shaped like a key. "Every guardian has a key, and they can control their gateway."

Suddenly Luna burst into the room. "Scouts, we have a red alert! A major energy reading is being radiated from the San Francisco Bridge in America!"

"That's where the third gate is, though it's not the bridge. Under the bridge, beneath the ocean floor are ruins of a once great city that existed before man, not even the guardians know of its origins." Mei Ling stood up. "A sea monster is supposed to assist the guardian in guarding the portal. We must hurry to make sure that monster doesn't cause too much damage."

"I agree, and a Sailor Teleport will be the fastest way to get there." Rei said, the others nodded.

"I'll meet you guys in America." Mei Ling turned herself into a sphere of blue light and left the shrine.

"That's one way to do it." Mina said as she brought out her transformation wand. "Venus planet power!"

"Mars planet power!"

"Jupiter planet power!"

"Mercury planet power!"

"Moon Shine power!"

"Sailor teleport, San Francisco, California, America!" The five sailors said together and in a swirl of colors they were off to America.

In a few minutes the girls arrived on the bank of the San Francisco River directly underneath the bridge.

"Cool, so now that we're here, where's the monster?" Mina asked looking around. On cue a green head came out of the water and launched itself at the group. The girls jumped out of the way took in the Sea Monster. The monster was a thirty-three foot long sea serpent with its red eyes shining out against the creatures green skin.

"So the rumors are true." A voice said from the top of the embankment. Mei Ling stood their, arms crossed over her chest, staring at the serpent. Mei Ling turned her attention towards the water. "Come out, Lazarus! Let the sailor scouts fight your pet, I'll face you head on!"

Bubbles started to emerge from the center of the river, and a green orb slowly rose out of the water, stopping a couple out feet over the water. Much like Mei Ling's entrance, the orb grew in size and cracked open. A man was seen through the light show that announced his arrival. The man was about six foot three inches dressed in baggy jeans and a tight fitting shirt showing his midriff. His hair was neon green and shoulder-length. Much like Mei Ling's blue, this man was green.

"Why aren't you guarding your tree, Mei Ling?" Lazarus asked scowling at Mei Ling.

"I sealed it." Mei Ling said. "Why are you causing trouble?"

"These people are wanting in, I can't let them." Lazarus said hatred evident in his voice.

"Then why are pouring negative energy into the portal? That will only destroy the seal and allow evil to enter!" Mei Ling yelled at Lazarus, confusion written on her face.

"You dare question my methods?" Lazarus's eyes glowed red.

"Now I see, you're under their control as well." Mei Ling took the earring from her ear. "I have no choice but to fight you." The earring floated above Mei Ling's hand. "Star fire Power!"

The earring glowed a bright blue and the light enveloped Mei Ling. She curled herself into a ball of light and a minute later re-emerged. When the light faded the group could see that Mei Ling was wearing a sleeveless, midriff showing blue tank with slightly baggy pants, dark blue. A short-sleeved blue floor length jacket covered the outfit with a blue band binding the jacket to her body. Blue elbow length gloves adorned her hands, and her hair was in a bun with a blue ribbon holding it together, while a blue strip of color stretched from her eye to the end of her face. Blue combat boots completed the ensemble.

"So you truly intend to fight? Have it your way then!" A green ball appeared in Lazarus's hand and he flung it at Mei Ling. Mei Ling dodged the orb and charged at Lazarus, blue energy sword in hand. Lazarus charged his own energy sword and faced Mei Ling in air bourn combat.

Meanwhile, seeing its master attack, the sea serpent charged at the scouts. Lita was thrown across the pebble ground just from the air pressure of the serpents' tail.

"Mercury ice storm blast!" Sailor Mercury cried effectively freezing the serpent. The monster burst out of its icy prison only a second later though.

"Mars celestial fire surround!" Sailor Mars yelled firing fire balls at the serpent, but it only resulted in angering the creature.

"Since fire and ice aren't working, how about lightning!" Lita yelled. "Jupiter supreme thunder!" A bolt of lightning paralyzed the serpent. "Sailor Mercury, try again!"

"Mercury ice storm blast!" This time the ice froze the already paralyzed muscles, keeping the snake in the icy prison.

"Venus love chain encircle!" The heart chain from Sailor Venus broke the ice and freed the serpent. The serpent fell unconscious due to the attacks of the sailors.

"No!" Lazarus screamed and turned toward his serpent. Mei Ling used that moment to send a blue orb at Lazarus. The orb struck but only left the man dazed. "Now Sailor Moon!" Mei Ling screamed.

"Moon Beam Shower!" Sailor Moon yelled raising her staff. Once again the single beam of light shot into the sky, only to multiplied tenfold on its re-entry. The lights struck Lazarus and his body was lit with a blinding light. As the light died down, a figure was seen falling into the river.

"Crap." Mei ling muttered then dived in after Lazarus. A minute later Mei Ling surfaced pulling a limp figure that soon became very active once he breathed air.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Lazarus asked stepping on the bank. His now lightly tanned skin was covered in goose bumps. His blond hair was hanging limp, while his green eyes glowered at Mei Ling as she came up beside him.

"We had to wake you up somehow." Mei Ling glowed blue for a second, then went back to normal showing her pink tank, faded blue jeans, blue jean jacket.

"Well you could have given me a little warning!" Lazarus wrung out his hair, and nodded at the scouts. "Who are the bimbos?"

"We're not bimbos." Sailor Moon powered down and approached Lazarus. The other scouts followed her example and powered down as well. "My name is Serena Tsukino, also Sailor Moon, leader of the sailor scouts." Serena gestured at the scouts behind her.

"My name is Amy Mizuno, Sailor Mercury."

"Rei Hino, Sailor Mars."

"Lita Kino, Sailor Jupiter."

"Mina Aino, Sailor Venus." After Mina finished, the serpent started to wake up. The scouts all took out their wands ready to defend themselves.

"Don't hurt him!" Lazarus stepped in front of the serpent. "Hester didn't mean to be mean, he was just protecting the gate!"

"Which you were pouring negative energy into, you're lucky the seal didn't break!" Mei Ling tugged on Lazarus's ear.

"How do you know the seals intact?" Amy questioned, trying not to laugh as Lazarus tried to pull his ear away.

"You'll know if the seal breaks." Lazarus succeeded in freeing his ear. Rubbing the said ear, Lazarus continued. "The sky will darken, the Earth will tremble and the surrounding area will be thrown into chaos."

"Oh, well that' not good." Mina said and Lazarus sweat-dropped.

"Of course it's not good! If the seal is broken, then evil can come and inhabit it! If evil can get three gates under its control, then they can control the Heart of Earth, and the Earth itself, including anyone or anything that connected with the Earth." Lazarus explained to the scouts.

"That includes us the guardians. Our souls are connected to this planet." Mei Ling glared at the ground. "I wish we knew who the evil was. Someone had to have been controlling Lazarus and myself otherwise we never would have tried to destroy the seal on our gates."

"So you fell victim to the her power as well." Lazarus smirked at Mei Ling.  
"You know who they are?" Mei Ling straightened and looked at Lazarus.

"I only remember the woman though." Lazarus got a far off look in his eyes. "Her hair was a mellow red color, her eyes green, her body perfect, not too thin, not to fat, she was tall as well, and she radiated this sense of innocence."

"Probably a front she put on, just to lure you over to her side." Serena said. "Anyone who puts a guardian under their control does not radiate innocence."

"I agree." Mei Ling. "Do you remember anything else?"

"The place was dark." Lazarus shrugged.

"Another piece of the puzzle solved!" Mina pumped her fist into the air.

"How much sugar have you had today?" Lazarus asked looking at Mina like she'd grown another head.

"Well, I did have three cups of coffee this morning, including the two chocolate donuts. Why?" Mina counted off her sugar intake on her fingers.

Lazarus sighed. "Oh, no reason."

"Good, then what's your story?" Mina asked.

"My what?"

"She means your story of how you became a guardian." Mei Ling explained.

"Oh, that story. It's not much, I just walked into a convenience store and got shot. A figure stood over me and asked me if I wanted to live. I said yes, and then I was a guardian." Lazarus walked over and started petting Hester.

"Why were you shot?"

"What did the figure look like?" Amy and Rei asked at the same time.

"One question at a time, ladies!" Lazarus held up his hands in a silent surrender. "One, the figure was a just a girl. She looked about the age of twenty-two, black hair and eyes, wearing a green hoodie and blue jeans. Pretty average, that's actually what made the whole very odd. She never told me her name, all I remember is a flash of light. The blood I had lost was clouding my brain at the time and she could tell I was about to die."

Lazarus held up his hand when Mina opened her mouth. "To answer your question, I was shot in the chest. Now to answer Amy's question, I was shot because the thugs who were robbing the store didn't want any witnesses. So what have you been doing if you're not guarding your tree, Mei Ling?"

"I've been helping the scouts. We've already established that someone's trying to gain control of the Heart. These girls have the technology and power that could help us. As guardians it's our duty to stop the evil."

"You're right, unfortunately." Lazarus walked over to the river, and held his hand over the surface of the water. "Sanet." A circle of light was seen just below the surface of the water and a small green sphere came out of the water and zoomed towards Lazarus who caught it and placed it on his ear. "Now what?"

"You come back to Japan with us." Serena said. "You can get an apartment if you'd like."

"Why not." Lazarus shrugged. "What about Hester?"

Mei Ling sighed and took off her earring. Holding it out in front of her, three blue orbs came from the original and shot towards the serpent. The serpent began to shrink until he was three feet long, then Mei Ling picked him up and handed him to Lazarus.

"There, now he's travel-sized." Lazarus was frozen, staring at the miniature serpent in his hands as Mei Ling replaced her earring. "Now we must get going." Mei Ling grabbed Lazarus's arm and the two became two orbs, one green and one blue.

"I do believe things are going to get pretty interesting around here." Lita commented transforming back into her sailor self.

"Mm-hmm." The other agreed as the transformed as well.

"Sailor teleport!" The five sailors yelled and in a swirl of colors they were on their way back to Japan.

A/N: What did you think of chapter four? Please comment, tell what needs to change, what you especially like, or if its too confusing and you just hate the story. Also note that Sailor Moon's phrase has changed. Apparently Moon Crystal Power was actually used in the show, no wonder it sounded familiar. Anyway I changed it to Moon Shine Power, not as good, but original.


	5. Chapter 5: Time Gate Part 1

Hardships of Destiny

Chapter Five

Time Gate Part One

"Mei Ling, have you seen Hector?" A voice called from down the hall of the modest apartment.

"No," Mei Ling answered as she flipped through her martial arts magazine. A knock at the door made her get off the couch. Upon opening the door she was greeted by the smiling faces of the sailor scouts.

"Come in, come in." Mei Ling waved her guests into the small living room where they all found seats on the sofa or floor. She went into the kitchen and pulled a metal kettle from under the cupboards. On a whim she looked into the kettle and gave a loud shriek.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Lazarus asked as he ran into the living room. The scouts were on their feet with transformation rods in hand. Mei Ling walked out of the kitchen with kettle in hand.

"What's wrong is that there is something wrong with my kettle." Mei Ling help up the kettle in front of her as a small green head poked its head out of the top.

"Hector!" Lazarus reached into the kettle and withdrew his friend. "So that's where you were hiding."

"Yes, that's where he was and now I can't serve our guests tea." Mei Ling spat at him.

"So, just wash the kettle?" Lazarus said as he set Hector in a small tank.

"Actually, you wash the kettle and serve out guests tea." Mei Ling thrust the kettle at Lazarus and sat down on the arm of the sofa.

Grumbling Lazarus complied and soon the sound of running water could be heard. Meanwhile the scouts filled Mei Ling in some leads, in a voice loud enough for Lazarus to hear.

"There has been a recent upsurge of negative energy around St. Petersburg in Russia." Serena explained.

"Near the Romanov palace?" Lazarus asked as he leaned against the doorframe leading into the kitchen.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Mina asked him as she cocked her head to one side.

"The palace is where the time gate is located." Lazarus explained.

"You mean the gate that sailor Pluto guards?" Amy inquired.

"Not exactly. Sailor Pluto guards the gate of earth time. This time gate, is the gate of universe time." Lazarus told her. "Time there is always rippling and distorting itself, never constant. Anyone with mystic powers, such as the guardians or you sailor scouts, can be thrown into a time loop, sent to a different, or even frozen forever in time" A moment of silence followed this statement.

"So then how are we supposed to protect the gate?" Lita asked, confusion on her face.

"Well you see, that's the big question." Lazarus answered as he came into the room with a tray laden with white teacups. "Even our bosses, the Seven Protectors, don't know how to control the gate or how it works. Only the guardian in charge of the gate knows the secrets."

"Well then, who's the guardian?" Rei asked.

"No one but the angel who appointed the guardian knows." Mei Ling replied as she sipped at the tea. "Also, once you're in the distorted reality there's a chance that your powers will be neutralized." Leaving the scouts to ponder this new information, Mei Ling got up to answer the pounding at the door. Opening the door, a panting Darien greeted her who pushed his way into the small apartment. Lazarus gave Darien his seat while Mei Ling went and got a cup of water for him.

"Now Darien, why did you run all the way over here for?" Serena asked her boyfriend as she massaged his shoulders.

"Luna sent me. The negative energy you've watching over in Russia has started spiking several times in the last few minutes. With each spike the negative energy gets stronger." Darien gulped down the last of the water.

"Why didn't Luna just call us on our communicators?" Mina asked as she brought out her communicator and started looking at it, Amy looking over her shoulder.

"All the negative energy is interfering with the communicators signal." Darien explained. "That's Luna told me, she wants you to go check it out as soon as possible."

"Let's go then," Serena stated. "We have to stop whoever's pouring the negative energy into the gate."

"Can't we just assume that it's the Guardian being controlled?" Rei asked.

"Usually it will be the Guardians, but sometimes it can be a outside force." Lazarus told Rei as he took Hector out of his tank.

"Now that we have that established, can we go now?" Mei Ling asked impatiently, foot thumping against the ground. Serena nodded and brought out her compact.

"Put that Serena, you'll need to save your energy. Lazarus and I can handle the transportation." With that the two Guardians removed their earrings. Lazarus moved so that he was standing opposite of Mei Ling, allowing the scouts to be trapped between them.

Holding their earrings out in front of them, they each uttered a single word, "sanet". Instantly blue and green light surrounded the group in a ball of light. The light became intense for a second before it died down. The group now found themselves in the icy world.

"Where are we?" Lita asked as she accepted a heavy coat from Mei Ling.

"St. Petersburg, Russia." Mei Ling answered as she continued to pass out coats. "Before you ask, these coats come from my crystal. Mei Ling held up her earring before she replaced it.

"Why is it so cold? Isn't it the middle of summer?" Rei inquired as she shivered in her coat.

"It's all the negative energy in the air." Amy told her as she consulted her mini computer.

"Unfortunately it's also a sign that the seal is close to breaking." Lazarus added then turned to Amy. "Is there a way we can pinpoint the source of the energy?"

"No need to, it's right in front us." Serena said. The swirling, blinding snow suddenly lifted and the they found themselves in front of wrought iron gate. On the other side of the gate a large courtyard could be seen where a slow rotating ring was placed in the middle. The ring alternated between gold and black in rapid succession.

"So, is the floating ring the seal?" Mina asked Lazarus.

"Yes, and the fact that is visible on the mortal plane means it is very close to breaking." Lazarus's voice held a not of panic as his voice stated to crack.

Suddenly a figure appeared before the ring, and slowly made her way towards the scouts. Stopping a few feet away, the scouts could see that the figure was a young girl. She was clad in a shimmering yellow dress with a beautiful topaz pendent around her neck. Her long red hair was secured in an elaborate braid by a yellow ribbon. Soft yellow heels adorned her feet. The girls pale complexion accented her amber colored eyes that were now glaring at her unwelcome guests.

"It's Anastasia." Amy said in an awed voice. "After the attack on the Romanov Palace in 1918, she disappeared. They found her family's remains, and what they believed to be hers. She's dead."

"Exactly, you have to die before you become a guardian." Lazarus told Amy in a tight voice. Being in the presence of Anastasia obviously upset him for some reason.

"What are you doing here?" Anastasia addressed Mei Ling and Lazarus. "You are guardians as well, are you not?"

"Yes, we are guardians." Lazarus took a step forward. "We have uncovered a plot to gain control of the Heart of Earth. We came to inquire about why you are contaminating the purity of the seal."

"Why don't you come through the gate, so that we can talk face to face." Anastasia said with a soft smile. The gates opened without a sound and small group slowly made their way into the large courtyard.

"Fools," Anastasia's soft smile turned into an evil sneer as the gates closed with a loud bang behind the scouts. The amber eyes turned red as she glared even harder at the group. "You're in my world now, and you won't escape." With a slight wave of her hand, a black hole opened up in front of the scouts. A sudden rush of wind swept the scouts and their guardian companions into the depths of the black void as Anastasia's laughter followed in their wake.

* * *

"Where are we?" Amy asked no one in particular as she looked around her. She was standing on a white sandy beach with soft waves cascading on the shore.

"If you look behind you, you'll see something even better then an ocean view." Lazarus said coming up her. Turning, Amy gasped at the sight before her. A dense jungle spread was spread out before her. Rising above the treeline were several crystalline structures of varying heights, the sun glistening off their surfaces. A golden ring could be seen, slowly rotating in the sky above the largest structure.

"Where are we?" Amy asked again breathless.

"This is the location of the North American Gate, the ancient city of Aron." Lazarus answered her in a awed voice.

* * *

"Please tell me I'm not crazy." Rei asked of Mei Ling.

"As long as you tell me the same thing." Mei Ling told Rei as the two of them stared at the sight before them.

A large Japanese shrine stood surrounded by dense forest. Golden statues of lions and large birds decorated the roof eaves. People in white robes walked along the open corridor. In the middle of the complex a large, extravagant courtyard complete with koi ponds, small bridges, and large flower gardens all surrounded a central object, a large tree with leaves that reached the sky.

"Do you know where we are?" Rei asked in wonder as she stared in wonder at the shrine that clearly outclassed her own.

Mei Ling was silent for a second as she stared at the gold rotating ring floating above the tree. In a voice almost a whisper, Mei Ling answered. "That tree is the Tree of Heart, the gate of Asia."

* * *

"Darien, weren't we just here?" Serena questioned her boyfriend as she looked over their surroundings.

"You're right, we were here, but in a different time." Darien pointed to the Romanov Palace that before was desolate and abandoned. Now it was brightly lit with people streaming in and out in elegant clothing.

"Is there supposed to be a reason why were here?" Darien asked of Serena.

"Anastasia?" Serena shrugged her shoulders as she guessed.

"There's only way to find out, shall we attend a party?" Darien held out his arm.

"Why not." Serena replied as she pulled out her luna pen.

* * *

"Lita, why are we on the moon?" Mina asked, looking at her friend out of the corner of her eye.

"I don't know." Lita looked around her at the intact kingdom of the moon.

"It looks like Beryl hasn't attacked this place yet?" Mina noticed as she walked over to the long rectangular pond. Lita nodded in agreement, then quickly pulled Mina into the surrounding hedges as she heard voices coming their way.

"My queen, the time gate on Earth is steadily becoming unstable without a guardian. The present seal can barely hold the gates energy. If the seal ever does break, then we need some way to contain the energy so as not to destroy the entire Earth." A tall, thin man with graying hair and dark green robes said.

"So how do you propose we contain this energy?" Queen Serenity asked, her long silver hair trailing behind her.

"My team has been working on a device that when combined with the silver crystal will be powerful enough to contain the energy of the time gate." The man beamed with pride, unaware of the wide eyes of two sailor scouts.

As the queen and her male companion left the area, Lita and Mina emerged from the bushes.

"Do you know what we just overheard?" Lita asked her blond friend.

"Queen Serenity and some old guy talking about a device that can contain the energy of the time?" Mina answered.

"Right, Lazarus said that the seal was close to breaking." Lita told her friend as she remembered Lazarus's words. "So, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That we steal the device as a precaution?" Mina guessed and went on after Lita's nod. "How are we supposed to steal it though?"

Lita shook her head. "I have no idea."

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. But with seven stories, school, and life in general its been hard to find time to write. Any story ideas, comments, or even flames are welcome as they make me a better writer. Also, I'm looking for a beta reader for this story, and to look over my other chapters and Mysterious Miscarriage.


	6. Chapter 6: Time Gate Part 2

**Hardships of Destiny**

**Chapter Six**

**Time Gate Part Two**

**Amy and Lazarus**

"Aron? I've never heard of it." Amy stated as she and Lazarus made their way through the dense jungle towards the ancient marble city.

"Legends say that the city predates all known time. It existed in a world that comes from that same era, the lost era. Then the world was made of ten lands, one land for each of the ten gates of Earth. According to the tales, an evil force caused three of the gates to disappear, and the other seven were hidden, and that time erased out of the normal timeline." Lazarus explained as he moved plants aside and allowed Amy through. "This is all legends of course."

"It may be legends, but someone is after the gates now, maybe the ancient evil has come back." Amy suggested as she contemplated the story.

"Perhaps, maybe we'll learn more in the city." Lazarus agreed and the duo continued on their way. A few minutes later they came upon a peculiar sight. People in black pants but different colored shirts were hurrying to and fro on a series of marble paths. Some of them were driving some vehicles, while others were laden with many parcels. They all seemed to be in an immense hurry.

"What's going on?" Amy asked, but Lazarus had no answer.

"They're preparing to leave Aron, to answer your question." A soft voice said from behind them. Turning around sharply the duo were confronted with the sight of a young woman. She had black hair and eyes, and wore a green floor length dress. She stared at the two time travelers with a calm demeanor, her eyes holding a smile in them. "It's nice to you again Lazarus, you're looking much better than the last time I saw you."

"Lazarus, who is she?" Amy asked quietly at her male companion.

"Her name is Amala; she's the Protector who made me a Guardian." Lazarus answered in an awed voice. "But how do you know my name? We don't meet for years."

"Ah yes you're right, we don't meet officially until the year 1991, but you see, we Protectors exist outside time. Time means nothing to us; it is only a river that is always flowing. We can dip into the river at any time, and know all that happens anywhere in the river, without being part of it." Amala explained as she led her guests down a marble path. "We've been like this since the dawn of time, when the Creator created us, and gave us our mission." Lazarus and Amy were silent for a moment as they allowed the information to take hold in their minds.

"I guess that makes sense, but I do wonder about something. Mei Ling has been a Guardian since the beginning of Japan, but Lazarus only became a Guardian in 1991." Amy questioned. "Why did you wait so long to find a Guardian?"

"Because there was never any need for a Guardian. The gate was safely hidden away in the undersea city, where the people of the modern would never find it. As your technology grew more advanced though, the danger to the gate grew. I knew then a Guardian was needed, so I found one." Amala smiled as she patted Lazarus's head. The trio came to large and exotic garden, where the gate was in full view. They stopped only for a short while before they made their way into a gazebo located in the middle of the garden. "I believe that's enough questions for now Amy, right now though I need to tell you who you are up against.

"Your enemies are a brother and sister pair named Demetria and Caleb. They were Protectors as well and ruled two of the original ten lands, but they grew greedy and corrupt. They wanted to control all of the lands." An image appeared on the domed ceiling's surface, that of a red haired woman and a black haired man. Both of them had purple eyes. "The other Protectors and I were able to banish Demetria and Caleb into the negaverse, along with Demetria's daughter, Beryl."

"Wait a minute, you mean Queen Beryl, the one who attacked the Moon Kingdom, and the same one who we defeated?" Amy cried out, shock evident on her face.

"How do you think she was imprisoned in the negaverse in the first place?" Amala gave a small smirk when Amy was speechless. "After we had imprisoned them, the other Protectors and I decided that the power of the rings was too great, so we hid them. To ensure that their whereabouts were completely hidden, we decided to start the world over so to speak. We erased all evidence and knowledge of the ring's existence." Amala walked out of the gazebo and into a central courtyard.

"Then what's happening now? What about all the people on the world now? Do they all just die?" Amy asked in a frantic voice.

"The people of the world are preparing to leave this world. Protectors do not just allow people to die." Amala explained a harsh sting in her words.

"But where are they going?" Lazarus questioned as a man in a red shirt rushed by them.

"The moon," Amy answered, her eyes widening. "To escape certain death on Earth, refuge was sought out on the moon. According to Silver Millennium history, the 'divine ones' made the moon's surface livable, and transported them all to their new home. That was you and the other guardians, wasn't it?"

"Yes, according to this point in this timeline, we have just imprisoned Demetria, Caleb, and Beryl in the negaverse only three days ago. The first group of refugees will be leaving for the moon in the morning. A Protector named Selena as agreed to lead them as their Queen." Amala explained.

"Selena, you don't mean Serena's ancestor do you? She was a Protector?" Amy was quickly becoming overwhelmed.

"Yes, Selena was a Protector. She used her powers to create the sailor scout powers, and then solidified the rest of her powers into a silver crystal." Amala answered calmly.

"How many Protectors are there?" Lazarus asked as the trio came into a small room. A map engulfed one entire wall of the room's three walls. It showed a large landmass, surrounded entirely by water.

"The land you call Pangaea was watched and protected by ten Protectors. After Demetria and Caleb's imprisonment tough, and Selena's decision to rule the moon, we were dwindled to seven. To accommodate the loss of power, we separated the landmass into seven continents, with each Protector taking one continent. On that continent, that Protector would guide the culture according to their own beliefs." Amala sighed before continuing. "Beryl's return though pulled our attention away from the world. Furthermore, Queen Serenity's use of the silver crystal to send you, Serena, Beryl, and the other sailor scouts to the future throw the cosmos out of whack for a moment.

"We had never intended for the cultural strife. We had planned on introducing the nations to each other in peace. So that they would learn from each other, teach each other, for the Earth to be a place of universal hope and happiness. So that it could be a place where beings from other parts of the universe could come and be welcomed with open arms."

Amala stared at yet another map on the opposite wall, this one showing the world with all seven different continents. "Now the world is full of nothing but hatred and blame. Genocide seems to be popular as well, killing off all those who don't conform to a single idea."

"But the world isn't like that! There are still people out there who are fighting to protect their individuality, fighting to protect others. Isn't that why the sailor scouts exist? Isn't our job to help save humanity from itself, to fight for those who can't fight for themselves?" Amy cried.

"Yes, you are right Amy, that is your job, which is the job of the sailor scouts. Soon though, very soon, all of you will be put to the ultimate test." Amala's hand started to glow as she stretched it towards the two outsiders. "Now it is time for you to go home. Your jobs, your destinies are just beginning." With a flash of white light, Lazarus and Amy disappeared, leaving Amala alone in her room of maps.

**Rei and Mei Ling**

"The Tree of Heart, are you sure?" Rei asked as Mei Ling nodded. Both girls stood transfixed on the scene above them, the shrine, the ring, the feeling that they weren't in Tokyo anymore.

"I'm impressed Mei Ling. Some Guardians wouldn't be able to do that. What gave it away, the big rotating ring above it?" A voice said from above the girls. As they looked up, a shining ball of light descended down in front of them. In a flash of light, a man in blue jeans and a blue shirt was standing in front of them.

"Andros." Mei Ling whispered eyes wide in disbelief.

"Hello Mei Ling, I'm glad that you remember me, though I am a little curious as to why you're here now?" Andros said as he led his guests into the temple. "Of course I really haven't been paying attention to the time line lately so you might be expected here. Can you tell me what events lead up to your impromptu arrival?"

So as the two females explained about the attacks on the gates, their encounter with Anastasia, and her final attack, Andros had them seated in a Japanese-style room. After the explanations were done, Andros poured them tea in silence as he contemplated the new information.

Finally Andros nodded. "Yep, all that seems to be in order, so you were expected here." Shrugging Andros continued. "Anastasia threw you guys in a time warp."

"A time warp?" Rei asked in disbelief as she sipped her tea.

"Yes, a time warp. You have arrived in a time that is not your time. It is a very powerful time warp as well, because the time you are in doesn't exist. I and the other Protector's erased this time from the main timeline." Andros explained.

"Really, but then why were we sent here, to this point in time?" Mei Ling asked.

"You were fated to come here, at this moment in time." At their quizzical looks, Andros continued. "I might not seem like it, but every little thing in the world is fated. A chance meeting in the park has already been preordained. Suddenly finding five dollars on the street was not luck. Your being sent to this place in a random time warp, was planned."

"But why? What was the purpose of us coming here?" Mei Ling pressed, hoping for a straight answer.

"Your purpose in coming here was to take care of Hyun." Andros answered with no hesitation.

"Hyun?" Mei Ling asked, not knowing who he was, but having a feeling that she should.

"He's a mystic dragon who guarded the Tree of Heart." Rei explained in a calm voice, keeping her eyes on Andros. "Legends say there was a great earthquake, one that destroyed the temple of the Tree of Heart. The tree was saved because Hyun had used his great body to protect it. Hyun disappeared after the earthquake. The only reminder that it was Hyun who had protected the tree was the marks left on the bark. The marks look like dragon scales."

"I'm impressed, that story is so old that it is rarely told anymore." Andros commented, sending a smile to Rei.

"My grandpa runs a temple dedicated to carrying on old traditions and legends." Rei explained to the Protector.

"Great story and all, but why do I have to take the dragon?" Mei Ling asked.

"Mei Ling, if you don't take Hyun, he will die protecting the Tree. Besides, to safely complete you're mission, you must have all eight remaining Guardians and their spiritual companions." Andros answered. "Most Guardians are born with their spirit companions with them, for example, Lazarus and Hector. But Hyun, you're spirit companion, died before you could meet."

"But I can't just take him! He has to protect the Tree! The Tree represents life and new beginnings, it can't be destroyed." Mei Ling argued.

"That's why you'll protect the Tree with Hyun. I will then take you back to your time, and the legends that he disappeared will be correct." Andros replied calmly as he stood up. "Now, come quickly and get ready. The earthquake will strike any minute." As soon as he said this, the first small tremors began. "Quickly!" The trio ran towards the central courtyard.

"If you're a Protector, why can't you just stop this quake?" Rei asked while they ran.

"Only the Protector of Time has permission to interfere with any natural disasters, something about him knowing when interference is necessary or not." Andros replied as they arrived. The long, green dragon was just winding his great body around the tree.

"Do you know what to do?" Andros asked the Guardian beside him. Mei Ling nodded as her eyes were transfixed on the dragon. Taking off her earring, Mei Ling transformed into her Guardian self. Flying up to the exposed ring, Mei Ling floated in the middle of the ring as it started to rotate faster. A blue sphere appeared in Mei Ling's hands, growing larger by the minute. Soon the entire tree was engulfed in a blue oval.

Andros drew Rei closer to him as he formed a barrier around them. As the earthquake grew more violent, surrounding buildings toppled and collapsed. The ground split and exposed great ravine, fire blaring out from within them. Through all of this though, the Tree was safe.

When the tremors finally stopped, and the fires crawled back into their holes, the land was devastated. The earthquake had only lasted a few minutes but it had been enough to cause irreparable damage. The barriers surrounding Rei, Andros, and the Tree of Heart all disappeared. Mei Ling floated back down to her friend as she de-transformed.

"Good job Mei Ling." Andros congratulated as he clapped Mei Ling on the back. "I couldn't have done it better myself."

"Thank you, now do you mind telling me what that was? That wasn't a natural quake, it was sent here. You could have stopped it." Mei Ling demanded to know. Andros sighed before he spoke.

"That quake was sent by Demetria and Caleb; two Protectors who let greed and evil control them. They want to take control of all the gates. I couldn't have stopped that quake, because it was fated to happen." Andros explained. "Tonight, the other seven Protectors and I will seal Demetria and the rest of her family away in the negaverse. Then we plan on destroying this world and beginning it again."

"What! What about all the people who are living here now?" Rei asked with a shout. Andros rubbed his ear as he answered.

"Don't worry; Selena has agreed to take them to the moon. When the time is right, we'll bring some of the people back to help out on Earth." Andros consoled, waving his hand in the direction of Hyun, who was still clinging to the Tree. The dragon grew smaller and smaller until it was the same size as Hector. The miniature dragon then flew into Mei Ling's waiting hands. "Now, I'm afraid I don't have time to answer anymore questions. I really must get you back to your own time before you screw this timeline up. Jose, the Protector of Time, really doesn't like people messing up his timelines." Before the two girls could utter a single comment, Andros had already sent them back.

**Lita and Mina**

"Lita, have you even thought about how we're supposed to get this device?" Mina asked as the two scouts crept down the marble hallway.

"Of course I have, we'll sneak in, grab the device, and leave." The tall brunette answered confidently.

"And exactly how do you plan on getting back to your own time?" A soft voice asked from behind Lita.

"I haven't exactly figured that part out yet." Lita confesses as she turned around to tell Mina face-to-face. Instead of Mina though, Lita stood staring at the Queen of the Moon.

"Hello Lita, I must say, I never took you for the criminal type." Queen Serenity smiled as the two scouts tried to come up with an explanation for their behavior. Serenity stopped them. "There's no need to be alarmed, I'm here to help you get the device you're looking for."

"What?" Mina exclaimed, but Queen Serenity had already turned and began walking down an adjacent corridor. The two scouts hurried to catch up.

"How did you know that the device is what we're looking for?" Lita asked.

"Dear Lita, don't you know that a Protector knows everything?" Queen Serenity gave a small smile. "I used to go by the name of Selena, and I was the Protector of the Gate of Hope. After the betrayal of Demetria and Caleb, I volunteered to take the humans of Earth here, to the Moon. So that the other Protectors could begin the Earth again in a desperate attempt to save their Gates. My Gate moved here to the Moon with me." Serenity explained. "And I have ruled here ever since, till the day Beryl attacked. I could have stopped the attack, yes, but that attack had to occur in order for the Transference to occur."

"Transference?" Mina asked as they were led into a lab room. A silver disk lay suspended over a round table in the middle of the room. Serenity plucked the device from its place and handed it to Lita.

"The Transference refers to the point when I give my Protector powers to my daughter Serena. Now, I'm afraid it's time for you to go." Serenity waved them away with a gesture that they recognized from their past. They knew that the matter was closed. The two scouts vanished in a flash of lights without another word.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is so late. I've been majorly busy with other stories, going on vacation. Never fear though, this story will never be abandoned. Please tell me what you think of this chapter! I added a lot of history.**


End file.
